Lemonade Story
by Careful
Summary: He's as sour as a lemon but that doesn't make him any different from her.YxF
1. Airheads Decision

**I don't own Gundam Seed but I love it that's why I'm making a story about it haha.. Enjoy guys..**

As peace started to sink in between the Naturals and the Coordinators, another story is taking place in the new council member's office. Yzak was throwing tantrums at his best friend Dearka for about hours now. He was furious about how he can't talk to him without hearing things concerning his girlfriend Mirallia.

"Get the fucking out of my office before I make you a shooting target on the field!" Yzak yelled.

"Come on man. Hey how bout we get you a girlfriend?" Dearka teased his friend.

"FUCK YOU!" Yzak snapped then turned to his paper works unable to get rid of his best friend.

Dearka just laughed then continued scanning the reports on the table. Yzak however was throwing him piercing stares every now and then warning him not to make any single mistake. Dearka pulled out an old folder then started reading. Something caught his attention then stared at Yzak.

"Hey Yzak this folder isn't yours is it?" He asked the now curious Yzak.

_Something caught the bastards' attention_ he thought then answered a flat "No."

"This, I think you should see this." He said still flipping the pages of the folder then placed it in front of Yzak.

Two girls are having a good afternoon coffee at their small apartment both looking worried.

"Hey Flay what do you think we should do now?" The yellow haired girl asked her cherry haired friend.

"I don't know yet Stellar but we will figure it out maybe" she answered still unsure.

"It's been how many months and we still don't have work. The money they gave us, it's all gone" Stellar continued.

"So much for not remembering anything about our own selves" Flay said then stood up. "OK let's go try look today" she said while putting on her lip gloss.

"They saved one girl from Jackin Due and from the last war. What for?" Dearka asked Yzak.

"The Hell should I know" he said now reading the contents of the folder.

"I wonder how they look like" Dearka said smirking.

Yzak throw a couple of pictures to his friend "Try that!" then he continued working.

"Yellow and Red one from earth and one from space" Dearka continued.

"They did that to try out their new medical equipments you stupid" Yzak answered without looking at his friend.

"Oh well" Dearka dropped the conversation then started with another folder.

Yzak could only sigh for relief.

Stellar and Flay were already out to look for a job. And they just realized that it's hard to get a job in PLANTS if you're a natural. They were out the whole morning and for their frail bodies they get tired easily.

"Urgh this is a joke!" Flay screamed unable to control how irritated she was.

Stellar just giggled looking at how impatient her friend is. She just nodded "hmm hmm".

A fat lady passing by heard Flay then approached the two girls.

"Something wrong young miss?" she asked politely.

Stellar looked at the woman and said "We can't get a job" then smiled at her.

"Oh we need more people in the place where we work at what do you two think?" she looked closer at the girls.

Stellar looked at Flay then nodded "Yes we would love to" she answered gladly.

Flay blinked three times before she realized what just happened. They are in a car heading somewhere she doesn't know. _What the hell did that airhead do just now?_

They arrived in a very big mansion then reality sink in. Stellar just accepted that they will be working as a maid in this big house. _She really did it this time._

"By the way my name is Carol" the woman introduced her name.

_Accepted a job without asking any information Stellar you're so gonna get it._

The girl aided them to a hall at the back of the mansion then showed them a wide room with two beds.

_This is pretty decent for a maid's room. _On each bed lay a set of maid's uniform.

"And Stellar we will just give the things you left tomorrow. Ok? "The woman continued.

Both of them nodded. "Ok so better get ready now see you in the kitchen" then she left.

Flay picked up the uniform then stared at Stellar.

"This is gonna be fun Flay" she said happily.

Flay just gave her a faint smile. "I'm taking the bed near the window" she then put on the uniform. _We don't have much of a choice this is better._

They put on the white above the knee length dress first, then followed by the black dress with a puffed sleeves, which now shows only the ruffled edges and the chest of the white dress inside, they then wrapped the waist apron on each other, then last is the black stockings attached to the waist garter they are wearing inside, and last is the black shoes and the headband.

"My boobs can't fit in this thing!" Flay complained.

"Stellar's won't fit either" then they both laughed.

Yzak was just double checking his works when Dearka told him that his hungry.

"Go munch on the couch" he told his friend.

"If Milly were here she would feed me love too bad she won't be here til next week geezz" Dearka still grumbling.

The annoyed coordinator stood up "For crying out loud!" he then went out followed by the hungry blond. "We are having dinner with Mother tonight you better not piss me off" he warned him again.

They arrived on the Jules Mansion just in time for dinner. While having dinner the two guys noticed the two girls in the garden fixing the lights.

"Ehemm. You two having high place here in PLANTS must not waste your time staring at helpers." Ezalia commented then stood up. "Finish your dinner I'm going to rest now."

Both of them stood up saluted her then get back from eating. A sweat broke on Dearka's forehead.

"Phew. Talk about mother and son." Dearka said then laughed. "But good gracious look at those two they look good enough to eat." He continued.

Yzak on the other hand ignored his bestfriend yet again.


	2. First Meeting

**In the girls room**

Stellar was already in bed playing with her pillow while Flay just finished her shower and how towel drying her hair.

"Say Flay the Master looks quite handsome" Stellar said now looking at Flay.

Flay just looked at her then the ceiling then she rubbed her eyebrow and sighed. "I didn't see him" shook her head then gave another "Nope, I didn't see him" then continued drying her hair.

"Too bad then, his friend is also cute" yellow head said then covered herself with her blanket.

"We'll see tomorrow then maybe" Flay said now wearing her racerback top and tight low rise breezy pants. She then turned off the lights and opened the lamp near her side table.

**The Next Morning**

The two girls are very busy in the kitchen washing the fruits when one of the maids came rushing in. She was yelling and her face was flushed red.

"OMG OMG OMG!" she said while screaming.

Carol went in too and asked the girl "What happened Eden?" she said worried.

"Master! It's Master! I saw him he actually went out of the bathroom!" the girl named Eden said.

After hearing what she said the rest of the younger helpers flooded the kitchen.

"Did he talk to you?" "OMG what was he wearing?" "Did he smile at you?'

The questions came in like spam. _Oh big deal the Master is haha I like it. _Thought Flay.

"No. He was in his uniform. He did not smile. I wanna see him smile once though" Eden answered.

"So the Master doesn't smile?" now Stellar was asking the rest of the crowd.

"Get back to work ladies. And Stellar no he doesn't smile his irritated most of the time."Carol said.

Flay now drying the fruits just nodded while listening. The girls maybe out but they are still chatting.

**Yzak's Office**

"GREAAAAAAAAATTTTT! So you can have shopping with me tomorrow right?" the excited Dearka asked Yzak.

Yzak just shrugged his shoulder.

"Come on BESTFRIEND Milly's coming I gotta look MORE handsome" he continued begging his friend.

"SHUT UP!" Yzak managed to say while watching the news.

"And maybe we could get a haircut too" The blonde still trying.

"SHUT UP"

"..and buy her gifts maybe"

"FUCK UP"

"or maybe plan a dinner date.."

KAPAAAWWWWWWWWW. Something hard hit Dearka's head and not to mention the pretty good aim.

"Fine! See you in the tomorrow afternoon then BESTFRIEND" Dearka said then stormed off the room before something bigger than a pocket book hit him.

**The Next Morning (in the kitchen)**

"Oh please make me clean his room" the girls begged Carol.

"NO!" Carol answered for more than a hundredth time.

Flay grabbed the vacuum, clean sheets, curtains and the rest of the things she will need to clean the Masters room then stormed off the Maids Lounge.

"NOT FAIR!" they all yelled.

"HA! Talking about quick" Carol said smiling. "Well too bad ladies that job is taken"

"Stellar will prepare his breakfast now" Stellar said "That job taken by Stellar too ladies" Stellar giggled.

Carol laughed hard proud of her new recruits.

**Yzak's Room**

A "modern minimalist" that's what Flay thought when she entered the room. The room was in a deep shade of blue, the carpet was almost black, a large bed was in the middle of the room with side tables on each side, the left wall of the room was a big bookshelf decorated with some golden figures, the two large windows were covered by a midnight blue drop curtains as well as the big sliding door on the right side of the bed which Flay figured would lead to a balcony. The only thing glowing in the room was the table lamp on each side of the bed.

Flay started taking off the curtains of the balcony. As she pulled the curtains to the side she was overwhelmed by how the light of the sun seem doubled since the room she was in was pretty dark. She was pulling the curtains off its pole when the figure on the bed moved.

"What the fuck is going on?" Yzak started to complain.

Flay went down the little ladder she was standing on and bowed "Good Morning Master, I thought you were out today so I started doing your room, I'm Sorry" she apologized. _Wow pretending I didn't know you're here... smart me eh?_

Yzak stared at the girl in front of him. _She looks like someone I saw in the past._ Her cherry hair was pulled in a ponytail just above her head, her light blush highlighting her pale face and her red gloss flaunting her lips and her voice that unique voice. He caught a glimpse of those gray eyes looking at him then a memory flashed on the back of his mind _this girl looks like Flay Allster, no, this is her._

"What's your name?" Yzak tried to prove if he is right.

"It's Flay Allster, Master" the girl answered.

_She doesn't remember anything? _He then recalled the pictures in the folder. _Red hair, which must be her then._ Yzak got up on his feet, his only wearing his pants then he started to walk over the balcony.

Flay stared at Yzak. _What the heck! Talking about sexy this guy is way beyond that._ She quickly grabbed a robe and handed it to him. He took it and thanked her without looking at her though.

"ummm, Master would you like some coffee or tea?" she tried to offer.

Yzak now leaning on the terrace just gave her a flat answer "coffee".

"Would you like me to bring your breakfast here instead?" flay remembered that he just woke up.

The guy on the terrace just gives her a nod for an answer. But this time she noticed that he was in a deep thought. _Oh well._

**In the Kitchen**

The younger helpers are waiting for Flay to go down. When she finally showed up she immediately raced her hands "The Master sleeps naked. I saw everything! He didn't mind though and now he wants his breakfast." She quickly grabbed Stellar and helped her with the breakfast trolley. They were out the kitchen before the rest of the group could protest.

"Hey Stellar you better wear a jacket his cold" Flay warned the yellow head who just smiled at her.

**Yzak's Room**

Before Stellar could enter Yzak's room Carol called her to help Ezalia so Flay was left alone yet again to serve Yzak. She pushed the trolley inside his room and noticed that his already in the bathroom. She fixed his table for breakfast and started cleaning his room. She was changing the sheets on his bed when he went out the bathroom and now wearing his black pants, black shoes, white button up polo with a black shirt inside. He headed straight to his breakfast and started with his coffee. _What the fuck? He doesn't seem to care that there's a drop dead gorgeous girl cleaning his room geee _Flay thought to herself. Upset Flay answered the ringing phone on Yzak's room then handed it to him. He was just listening to the guy on the other line then hung up while he was still saying something. Flay raised her eyebrow but that didn't slip the eyes of the guy on the table.

"WHAT?"Yzak raised his voice.

"Uh nothing" Flay shook her head then continued her task. _Dammit his so cute._


	3. Mall and Ball

**In the Garden**

The two guys are having their afternoon chat aware of the group of helpers stalking them from behind the bushes.

"So you're telling me that Flay Allster is here?" Dearka asked.

"She looks like her and they have the same name maybe that's her" He answered his friend sarcastically. He then raised his hand as a sign that he needs something. A blushing girl rushed towards his direction in just a split second.

"Tell Allster we need some drinks" He told the girl who just bowed and left.

A little while later the cherry head appeared with the coolers he asked for. Dearka despite the fact that he knows whose coming still wasn't able to hide how surprised he was. Flay was done placing the glasses of lemonades on the table and was bowing to Yzak when Stellar came rushing in and accidentally bumped her, off balanced she stumbled straight to the sitting Yzak who lost control of the chair he was in. They ended up in a position where Flay was lying on top of him. She was enjoying the sight since she was centimeters away from his face when he suddenly pushed her to the side.

"You're heavy! It's not cool that I would just die because some fatso runs over me while I'm resting" he yelled at Flay. He was on his feet when he grabbed one of the glasses Flay brought them he took one big nip then spit it out"WHAT THE FUCK? Are you trying to poison me?"

Stellar whispered something to Flay then she suddenly turned red and started laughing like a hyena. Dearka tasted the drinks then started laughing as well. Yzak however was not pleased so he walked out and headed straight to his room.

"Lemon squeeze made the little boy runaway, he'll be fine" Dearka told the girls.

**Later that Evening**

It was midnight when Yzak was still looking at the pendant of the necklace he saw stuck on his shirt, it's a green glass but he's not sure what it really is. Tired of sitting down he went down and walked on the garden. He felt someone following him so he started to tackle the person. The next thing he heard was a scream so he covered the person's mouth but then it ended up biting him so he got no choice but to punch it on the stomach then it dropped on the ground.

He examined the person when he realized it was the red headed maid. Her hair was in a bun so he thought it was a guy she still wearing her racerback and her breezy pants.

**An hour later**

Flay felt pain, when she opened her eyes she was in a room she's sure she had seen before. She turned then she realized she fell of something. _The couch?_

Yzak heard the tug so he went inside his room then he saw Flay on the floor still holding her stomach.

"So you're awake" he said.

"And alive! Thanks to you my soul almost left my body." She said pissed.

"You should thank me for carrying you way over here"

"Yeah thank you for placing me on the couch!"

"What's wrong with the couch?"

"Oh I don't know maybe there's lesser probability that I would fall if u placed me on the bed instead!"

"That's my bed"

"You punched me"

"I didn't know it was you"

"LIAR"

Yzak just shrugged.

"A shrug? After what u did u gave me a shrug? Shameless"

"If the word MASTER doesn't ring a bell I can ask mother to make you remember"

"Oh yeah? Mama's boy!"

Yzak just gave him a stare.

"Help me up!" Flay commanded.

To her surprise he did help her up.

"What were you doing in the garden?" he asked.

"The hell you care?" Flay answered sitting on the chair now hugging her knees.

"It's my garden"

"I'm looking for my necklace."

"Oh this?" Yzak waved the necklace in the air.

Flay got up on the chair and tried to grab the necklace, but curse her natural genes she's no match to a male coordinator.

"YADA!" Yzak said putting a finger on her face.

"THAT'S MY NECKLACE" she yelled.

"It will be AGAIN if you learn to shut your mouth" he said putting the necklace on his pocket.

Flay was quite for a while.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Yzak looked over his shoulder.

"I just shut myself up"

"Not enough"

"Oh come on you can buy something better than that!"

"I like this"

"That's from Stellar you moron"

"If it means so much to you then you would do anything to get it back"

"DEVIL!"

"Stop calling me names"

Annoyed Flay bowed her head "Sorry MASTER"

"That's better" Yzak smirked at his victory. "Now get out I need to sleep"

"Yes MASTER" she bowed her head one last time and left the room.

Inside Yzak can still hear her cursing on the hall. He lay flat on the bed he closed his eyes then the image of her face close to his appeared, he opened his eyes then imagined her years past _she was_ _scared._

**The Next Morning**

Yzak woke up because he felt someone poking him. Stellar was poking his face with her finger.

"Good Morning Master" She smiled "You Mother wanted to have breakfast with you"

"Tell her I'll be there in a while" he said while closing his eyes back.

Stellar pulled his sheets off "No No No, she's with a lady, your girlfriend?" then she tried to pull him off his bed.

He lazily sit on his bed there's something about Stellar that keeps him from yelling at her, she looks like she's about to break with just one bad word. So he decided to take his bath then went down to see his mom.

**Breakfast Table**

Ezalia was sitting in the middle and on her right was Yzak and in the left was Shiho they are having breakfast.

"So Yzak you will be attending the party with Miss Shiho as your partner" his mother said casually

"I see" he just answered.

"You better discuss what to wear I don't wanna see you two contrasting each other" she said dryly.

"Yes Mother" Yzak said while looking at Shiho.

His used to having her around so it's not a big concern.

"So are you shopping together later?" Ezalia asked since the two are not talking.

"No. I'm buying her clothes you two can stay here" Yzak said without thinking.

His mother looked at him but refused to comment.

"Ok. I wanna see the clothes on her later." She just said.

"You can chat here while I'm away"

"I'm having a meeting with the board later son so I will be calling her when you're here" His mother informed him. "That would be fine right Miss Shiho?" she now asking the girl who just nodded on approval.

**Mall**

"Why am I here?" Flay yelled at Yzak before they entered the mall.

"He needs you to pick the dress" Dearka answered her.

"What the fuck why not bring his date instead?" she's still angry.

"His escaping her mother talking him out on having a girlfriend" Dearka continued to answer her.

"He doesn't need a girlfriend he's got some loose screws in his brain" Flay now walking to Yzak who was walking in front of them.

"You idiot I'm supposed to have my day off with Stellar now I ended up babysitting you! I'm charging you double." She said now walking backwards coz she's facing Yzak.

"Fine." He just answered then continued to walk inside a boutique.

Dearka asked the lady in the boutique to give them their new dresses. He was about to tell Flay to try them on when he noticed that she's not inside the place.

"Where is she?" he asked Yzak whose now sitting on the couch. Yzak however looked to her direction as an answer.

She was outside having a phone call probably from Stellar. She was wearing a pink ankle boots, a blue jeans shorts and a white sleeveless top, her pink scarf was just loosely tied to her neck and her hair was freshly curled.

"Wow who would think that her genes are not altered" Dearka commented when he noticed his friend staring at the redhead outside. "I mean she's tall, look at those legs". Yzak however did not say anything.

When Flay entered the room she first tried the white gown. It was a halter dress with a plunging neckline and a bareback.

"It's cold" she commented then gave them a turn and changed to her next outfit.

"Wow those boobs looks photoshopped" Dearka said.

The gay personnel of the boutique couldn't help but jump in to Dearka's comment session.

"So I can see that she's not your girlfriend Sir." He looked at Dearka then shifted his attention to Yzak. "She must be yours. Great taste" Yzak just tsk'ed.

Flay went out of the room wearing a red dress. It's a tight long sleeved dress, it's knee length and when Flay gave them turn it exposed the whole of her back. Then she went in to change again.

"Wow even her back is sexy" The gay personnel commented then Dearka just gave him a nod.

The next outfit was rather revealing before Flay could get any closer Yzak stood up and rushed to pushed her back to the dressing room.

"You're not wearing anything inside!" He yelled at her. Their conversation however was heard outside.

"It's covered don't worry! Geee whats up with you?" Flay said annoyed.

"No you're not going out like that!"He said pulling her back.

She was wearing a black lacy dress which only has dark laces on her private parts.

"Fine then!" she remembered her necklace.

Yzak went out of the dressing room only to see Dearka giving him a weird look plus all the personnel are talking like they just saw some cheesy drama.

Flay tried a lot of dresses then she went out again now wearing a dark blue tube top balloon dress. It's knee length and the only accent was the wide ribbon tied on her waste.

"This is pretty I like this" Flay said giving the dress another turn.

"Were taking that then" Yzak said.

"What?" Dearka asked.

"Yes we are taking that and the rest of the dresses she picked except the black one" Yzak said then gave the Gay guy his card.

"That was also nice geee" Flay murmured under her breath.

**Restaurant**

The two best friends are having their lunch when Flay came in carrying her grocery bags and white bird cage decorated with flowers, inside was a little pink bird.

"Wooow what are those?" Dearka asked her.

"Lotions, moisturizers, shampoo, bath gels…." She was still telling Dearka what's inside her back when he raised his hands signaling he get the idea. "Oh and this little birdie is for Stellar" she showed them the cage.

Yzak just gave the little bird a single glimpse then continued looking at the people walking.

"This is for your girlfriend later" she handed him a little crown. "Figured she might need it for her hair."

To their surprise Yzak stood up then left "She's not my girlfriend" he said before he went out the place.

"What's with that guy? The word girlfriends seems to irritate him so much" Flay asked Dearka.

"Maybe because he couldn't get one" Dearka answered her while having a bite of him lunch. "That's a pretty tiara by the way."

"Oh thank you. Please give it to her later" He placed the tiara near Dearkas's plate.

"Sure".

**Yzak's Place**

"You know those dress doesn't look the same when redhead was wearing it" Dearka whispered on Yzak.

"Who knows her red hair was ruining those dress" Yzak said.

"You know what I mean" Dearka throw a glimpse on Flay who was wiping the vases on the lounge.

Stellar was massaging Ezalia's hand while she's watching Shiho trying on the dresses.

"Call Carol for me" She ordered Stellar.

When Stellar arrive with Carol, Ezalia just gave Stellar a sign to help Flay arrange their new vases.

"Carol I need you to pick girls to help later. I want my own people there" She demanded the old lady.

"How many girls would that be my lady?" she asked.

"Ten and I need two girls to be near me the whole night." She added.

"Yes my lady" Carol bowed.

"On the other hand make those two my personal maids for later" Ezalia pointed at Flay and Stellar.

"Certainly my lady is there anything else?"

"That does all now prepare the girls" She said then Carol left the room with the two girls.

"So which one do you prefer Yzak" She asked her son.

"The dark blue dress" He answered his mother.

"Ok now fix up then it's almost time" she said.

**Party**

Shiho was wearing the blue balloon dress, her hair was in a sophisticated bun and the tiara was the only accessory she was wearing. Yzak was wearing his council uniform and Dearka was wearing his white uniform. In the back of Ezalia were Stellar and Flay trying to fix their new uniform, the black slacks fitted them nicely except for the white button up ladies polo they are wearing because they are having truble closing the buttons on the chest so they ended up covering it with a black scarf.

The whole party started nicely but then Ezalia noticed something happening on his sons part so she asked Flay to check it. She went in and checked to see whats wrong and she found out that Shihi tripped on something and she ended up having a scratch on her legs.

"I'm fine this is nothing" the soldier said.

"Let's at least cover the wound" She answered her and covered the wound with her scarf.

Shiho thanked her then she went back to where stellar was then reported what happened to Ezalia.


	4. Fluffy Mess

**JULE'S MANSION**

"Oh the master won't be here until next week this is just sad" the girl named Eden said.

"Flay will miss the master let's watch out for her before she cries" the other girl said.

"WHAT?" Flay yelled at the girls.

"Don't deny you young miss we saw how you look at master"

"You keep staring at him like you're in love with him" they keep teasing Flay.

"Oh shut it I'm not! It's just that he has something that belongs to me" Flay told the girls.

"What is it? His heart?" the girls started laughing.

"NO you selfish bitches! Something I can't say" she said now pissed.

"Don't worry Flay we won't tell him, your secret's safe" they said in a sing song voice.

They then left Flay watering the remaining flowers in the garden. Yzak and Dearka were sent to Earth do some stuff and as the helpers are talking about he won't be around for a couple of days.

**Market**

Stellar and Flay were asked by Carol to buy all the things they need in the kitchen and they ended up going to the morning market to make sure they buy all the fresh fruit and vegetables. They were looking at some pets that are for sale when Stellar saw a box separated from others.

"Flay look" Stellar pointed at the creature inside the box.

"Cool it looks so cute!" Flay started to inspect the little thing.

"But why is it here?" Stellar sat beside her.

"It looks exactly like With in D.N Angel" the redhead lifted the box where they saw the creature.

"Yeah I says Kyuu~ too" Yellow head giggled.

They headed to the owner of the pet shop and enquired about the thing they are holding.

"Oh no young miss we don't sell that, you see were still trying to figure out what kind of pet that is" the owner explained.

"But we will pay you whatever amount you can come up with we will pay you" Flay insisted.

"Young miss that thing eats a lot and it's quite VERY playful" The owner rejected Flay.

"I'm going to steal this if you don't sell it" Flay now being persistent.

"Ok ok you can have it then pay me whatever amount you have." He finally gave up.

**Kitchen**

"So what will be his name?" The girls asked Flay.

"Hmm... I'm naming it Kyuu since he keeps saying that" Flay grabbed Kyuu then tried to wipe its face.

"He eats a lot you think Flay?" Stellar asked while handing Flay the collar they bought for Kyuu.

"Yeah troublesome but cute" She said now putting Kyuu down.

Stellar tried to fix Kyuu's collar since his moving too much then gave him a carrot.

"Stellar take care of him for a while I will just make his bed"

Stellar just nodded then Flay proceeded to his room to sew on cushion on the pet basket she also bought, she placed little pillows and also a blanket on the blue basket. Not long after she finished making the bed for Kyuu she heard noises from the kitchen so she ran down to check it.

"What's going on?" Flay asked.

"It's Kyuu his kinda…" then they looked up.

"Kinda what?" she is now concerned. But seeing how they look up she kinda did too and what she saw didn't please her at all.

"HOW DID HE GET UP THERE?" she yelled.

"He kinda thought that's a ride so he jumped over there, there and jumped there" they said in unison.

"Please turn off the fan" she asked one of the helpers. "Kyuu come down here time for bed." She ordered.

Kyuu jumped off from the fan to Flay and all the helpers cheered for them. She raised Kyuu and stare at his eyes. "You little trouble maker!" the little pet just smiled at her then raised with her to her bedroom.


	5. Fluffy Mess 2

**Yzak's Bedroom**

Yzak felt a weight on his tummy when he woke up. He arrived last night and just trying to slack off by sleeping the whole morning but seems like something is bothering him. He opened his eyes and saw a white bunny like thing sleeping on his tummy. For some reason Yzak hate pets and no matter how cute the creature was he couldn't care less. He tried to push the creature off his tummy but it ended up waking up and crawled to his pillow it stared into his eyes then blinked two times "Kyuu~" he thought he saw the creature smile at him then went back to sleep. His too tired and all the strength he could manage was to push the creature off his pillow, he can actually feel shivers when he felt the creatures fur on his fingers. He managed to drop it on the floor but it went peek-a-boo on his bed and that snapped Yzak. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" he yelled out of frustration. Hearing him scream made Flay rush up and check. She was looking for Kyuu the whole morning and she's suspecting he might have gone to someone's room. As she opened the door she saw Yzak on the other side of the bed holding a gun pointing at Kyuu, she fell on the floor hugging herself because she's having a panic attack she let out a faint scream then she started crying. Yzak ran to her dropping the gun he was holding and he started to shake her.

"Hey Allster it's just a fake gun you idiot! Snap out of it" He continued shaking the girl on the floor however he got no response from her so he crawled to get Kyuu and placed it on her hand. "Here see he's fine." He stroked Kyuu's head but the girl is still shedding tears and still shaking so he decided to hug her instead. "It's ok everything's gonna be ok Flay" he whispered and kissed her head, they stayed like that for a while before she finally gained herself back but before she did so Yzak hide the pellet gone out of her sight.

"Here have some tea" Yzak handed him the teacup but she just stared at it. "Take a sip" he demanded and she did so.

Kyuu was staring at Yzak's food so he decided to push the bowl of fruits to his side which he started munching in. Flay smiled seeing how happy her pet was and that made Yzak feel a little at ease.

"So what is he exactly?" Yzak asked the now smiling Flay.

"I don't know. A bunny maybe." She said examining her pet. "I was so scared I thought you're going to kill him" she gave Yzak a sincere look.

"I just want to scare him but he ended up thinking we are playing" Yzak said while pulling one of the fruits Kyuu was holding.

"I don't know why but guns really make me scared"

"Well maybe because they are deadly" he answered in a very sarcastic tone.

Sensing the sarcasm on his answer Flay stood up and slammed her hands on the table which made Kyuu fall over then he rolled towards Yzak. "I'm leaving Kyuu here my dear MASTER since I will be busy today and you owe him an apology for aiming a gun on his cute little fury head!" she then headed out of the room.

Yzak was about to complain but couldn't coz the pet was staring at him and it grossed him out.

"Ok little creature you better stay away from my things" he told Kyuu. The little pet just gave him a glare, took a bite on the strawberry, then nodded "Kyuu~".

The whole time in the room Kyuu was just following Yzak but his also making sure that he stay a good few meters away from him. He was peeking on the door when Yzak was taking a bubble bath, he was in the counter when Yzak was brushing his teeth until his done fixing and was just sitting on the terrace reading a book Kyuu was still staring ant him


	6. Getting Back and Getting Even

**Yzak's Office**

There was a loud crashing noise and a screech and then followed by a series of sounds from falling objects. Everyone outside Yzak's office was curious but no one dared to knock or checked what's happening inside. It was then that Dearka Elthman came in whistleling; he gave them a questioning look but then continued on opening the door to Yzak's office.

He was dumbfounded when he saw the figure of his bestfriend pasted on the bookshelf of his office. Books were scattered on the floor and some broken figurines, he was staring on his table and on the cute looking stuffed toy (it was a stuffed toy before it moved) .

Everyone outside stopped moving when they heard Dearka's hysterical laugh from inside the office. But it didn't last long anyways so they continued working.

Dearka stepped closer to Kyuu then he picked it up he was patting its head then he silently sit on the couch. He knows that it's the best thing to do and laughing at Yzak again would be suicide. Yzak on the other hand just quietly fixed his uniform and fixed his paper on his table. He was working for more than 30 minutes now when Dearka stood up and placed Kyuu in front of him. He stared at the pet and then to Dearka.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"Is this a gift from your girlfriend?" Dearka raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to him.

"No that's a souvenir for you after I send you to hell" he stared at Dearka with a serious face. His bestfriend with nothing else to do just carried Kyuu around waiting for him to finish working so they can go home.

**Joule's Mansion (Garden)**

The two girls were trying to set up the new water fountains in the garden Flay was reading the instructions while Stellar is the one trying to do the works.

"It says here that the nozzle must face the center of the fountain" she was behind Stellar and was just checking what she's doing.

"Gardeners should do this not Stellar" the yellow haired girl complained.

"I told them we will do this since there's too much work in the kitchen tonight" she told Stellar.

"How long will the Lady stay on earth Flay?" she asked while fixing the hose in the fountain.

"Well judging on this event maybe two days" she said while flipping the pages. Then they felt a sudden chill which made the two of them pause.

"Someone glaring at us from behind" Stellar said and just continued on fixing the hose.

"Yeah smells like an ogre" Flay said while facing Yzak who was behind them. "Hey you petnapper done eating my pet?" she gave Yzak a stare but she back down when he gave her the death glare.

"Here" he picked up Kyuu then tossed it to Flay. Then he just turned his back and headed inside the house. But before he left he heard Flay whispering to Kyuu.

"Did you scare the hell out of him today little one? Did you make his soul: if ever he got one: leave his body for a second?" "Good pet good pet" she said then gave Kyuu a kiss.

Hearing that comment Yzak was about to face her again but his mom already saw him and called him in.

**The Next Day**

Flay and Stellar woke up late that morning since they are scheduled to do the laundry. They were on the way to the kitchen when they noticed that it was too quiet. The fridge was left wide open and there were pieces of trash on the floor, opened chocolate wraps and vegetable peels. Stellar started to pick up the garbage them Flay decided to follow the trail. On the end of the trail she saw the silver haired coordinator reading a book on the couch feasting on some chocolates and fruits. She was about to ask when Stellar popped out behind her.

"Good Morning Master, do you happen to know where everyone is?" she asked politely.

Yzak looked at Stellar who was already in her uniform while Flay still in her pajama "I send all of them on a day off, if you want you can go too" then he continued reading.

"Really? Thank you Master" she bowed then happily turned to Flay "Flay lets go".

"I need one here to stay by the way" He said not looking at them this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry Flay... you left me last time so Stellar can go right?" she asked Flay innocently.

"Yeah sure let's go fix you up then" she said and took Stellar to their room.

As soon as Stellar was gone she decided to take a basket and picked all of the trash Yzak left on the floor. But to her surprise when she was already in the living room all the things there are disarranged. Flay still didn't say a word she decided to finish picking up then arrange the room. While picking up she saw yzak leaning on the wall near the window, he is reading a book and his other hand was holding a bowl of strawberries. And whats more surprising was she saw Kyuu on his shoulders eating a strawberry. "_Since when did the two of them become this close? That traitor". _It surprised her more when she saw Kyuu dropping the leftovers of the fruit on the floor "_so it's your doing huh?" ._

"I'm hungry prepare food for me and Kyuu" Yzak ordered then he and Kyuu went to the pool.

Flay went to the kitchen and prepared a food for them but as her revenge she poured all the chilli pepper on the food. She was so happy when she served the food to Yzak.

"Eat it first" Yzak told her.

"I'm not hungry" she said not looking at him.

"Taste it first" he said not wavering.

"Fine" Flay took the spoon and had a bite of what she cooked _"Dammit it's hotter than hell"._"There" she flatly.

Yzak stared at her. "What? Not convinced?" she took another bite then left.

When she was gone Yzak tasted what she cooked. It wasn't long when Flay heard him curse with all his might. It's not the spiciness that killed him it was Flay's worst cooking ever that almost sent him to his grave.


	7. The Reunion

**PLANTS Sidewalk**

"Hey!" Yzak called for Stellar who was staring at a vending machine; but the girl didn't seem to hear him so he walked towards her. "Which one do you want?" he asked the girl who excitedly pointed at the Pink Soda can… He searched for coins in his pocket then dropped them into the machine… Stellar picked up the can and just like a kid who can't wait to open a present she opened it… and with that they continued walking,. They are heading to the central park of PLANTS…

"Dearka, we are here… where the hell you at bastard." he called his friend on the phone.

"Hold your horses Yzak we can already see you" then the blonde on the other line hang up.

Yzak and Stellar decided to take a sit on the nearest bench on the park but instead of sitting Stellar feed the birds with the bird food Yzak gave her before calling Dearka. A couple of minutes later seven people arrived and had a talk with Yzak… They were Cagalli, Kira, Athrun, Mir, Lacus, Shinn, and Dearka…

Dearka handed Yzak a cup of coffee "I already told them everything on our way here" he started the conversation.

"Where is she?" Shinn who was dying to see Stellar cut off. Yzak as an answer just looked on her direction. He then excused himself to meet her and introduce himself.

"Where is Flay?" Kira asked Yzak directly.

"Doing her chores" He answered.

"I think that's wrong Master I clearly heard her say 'I'm not in the mood to babysit a white haired devil today. THANK YOU!' right master?" Stellar said behind Yzak (Copying how exactly Flay said it earlier). Then she bowed her head and introduced herself to the bunch.

Cagalli and Lacus warmly greeted Stellar while the guys introduced each of their names. But to continue their conversation Lacus suggested going to a nearby restaurant.

**Nearby Resto**

"Stellar feels like you know Flay" She said while looking at them with blank eyes. "Flay knows about it too… her past… but she said she like her life now… are you guys her friends before?" she asked.

"Yes we are" Kira and Mir answered.

Stellar looked at Yzak "Don't worry Master she doesn't remember you, Stellar asked her before"

Yzak just gave her a glance.

"She said you must be a part of her past worth forgetting" Stellar continued.

And with that particular sentence Yzak didn't hold back and he suddenly slammed his hands on the table. "THAT WOMAN!" he yelled… Dearka calmed his friend and apologized to the people on the restaurant.

"She remember you though Mr. Dearka" Stellar smiled.

"Oh God I hope she doesn't remember how she felt about me" Dearka absentmindedly said.

Yzak this time hearing another comment, twitched "Felt?" he glared at Dearka.

"What he meant was they met before" Mir said.

"Met?" Yzak still glaring at Dearka who's now sweating bullets.

"In an accident inside Archangel before" Kira helped them explain to Yzak who was drumming the table with his fingers. "It wasn't a nice meeting Yzak" he assured him.

"I don't give a damn whatsoever" Yzak didn't face them.

"Well it doesn't seem so…" Athrun said under his breath.

Mir and Kira told Yzak about the incident where Mir who tried to kill Dearka ended up saving him from Flay.

"Your story is gross" Yzak commented.

"Well knowing Flay is working in your place means she accepted coordinators already" Athrun concluded.

"Well if she hates them Stellar is sure she would've poisoned them long ago" Stellar added referring to the people in the Mansion. But with Cagalli and Lacus whispering and giggling in the background Yzak didn't hear that statement.

Then after some minutes later they were somehow talking in pairs; Mir and Kira were talking whether to see Flay or not, Shinn was telling Stellar stories on how they met before, Dearka and Mir on the corner are having their cheesy moments while on the other side of the table Yzak was somehow irritated since Lacus and Cagalli are having suspicions on how weird he reacted on things earlier, they were asking him random questions..

Yzak can only take too much so he asked Mir and Kira if they wanted to see Flay but before they could leave the table, the red head entered the restaurant.

"Flay! Flay over here!" Stellar called her excitedly.

"How the hell did she know we are here?" Cagalli blurted.

"Stellar posted on facebook" Stellar just smiled at them.

And with no time to hide Mir and Kira could only look at Flay. She was in her blue jeans and white tight shirt, her hair was pulled up in a pony tail. To their surprise she wasn't as shocked as they were when she saw them.

"What? As if I didn't know all of you are alive" she started.

"You could at least say u missed them" Cagalli told her.

"I don't miss them. But I was dying to see them for sure." she gestured Dearka to scoot so she can sit…

"What a cold hearted bitch" Cagalli snorted.

Flay however ignored her and reached for Kira's hand and smiled at him. " I guess you already know the things I wanted to tell you." she then turned to Mir who is beside Dearka "I'm sorry too about before Milly".

The next moments were filled with questions on what happened to Flay, how she met Stellar and how they ended in PLANTS.

"You want something Flay what is it?" Mir who knows Flay better than anyone else suspected she's in to something.

"Geeeezzzz….. I just want you people to keep this a secret, that's all! don't let earthling know about me being here" she pouted which made Kira curious.

"You're still making weird decisions Flay" he said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Well they will be all like 'the daughter of Prime Minister Allster found in PLANTS after blah blah...' I don't like any of those" She plainly explained.

"You're right on that one" He agreed with Flay.

Yzak was just staring at them both but that didn't pass Athrun's keen eyes.

"They had a romantic relationship before Yzak so don't be so curious" He told the silver haired boy.

Yzak ignored Athrun and looked the other way.

"Yes we did but I know Kira is happy with Lacus now, right Kira?" Flay said.

Lacus just blushed and hugged Kira's arms.

But Dearka and Athrun somehow enjoyed the expression on Yzak's face.

"They even sleep in the same room before" Athrun still continued the topic.

"And my sweet pumpkin told me Kira protected Archangel for Flay's sake" Dearka dipped in to the topic as well.

They were on track with the topic but they stopped when Cagalli told them that Lacus is somehow showing jealousy so they decided to stop.

"So you will continue living here then?" Mir asked to burn the awkward atmosphere.

"I and Stellar don't have anywhere to return to." she answered them. "And I like it here" she added glancing at Yzak.

That simple gesture made Lacus giggle.


	8. Alienated Princess

**Yzak's Room**

It's already 9:00 am and Yzak Joule is still in bed. That's the concern most of the helpers are pondering right now. Flay at the same time is looking for Kyuu who has been missing since she left him to meet with Kira and Mir the other day. So when Carol asked Eden to wake Yzak up she volunteered to go up and do it herself.

"Master wake up!" Flay said while shaking Yzak's shoulder. She was doing that 50 million times already but it was obvious that the person in the bed was really tired judging on the clothes he was wearing. Normally he would be wearing his white pajama but that time he was in his robe. A sign that he was too sleepy to get into his jamies after taking a bath.

"Wake me up when I care" he uttered then turned the other way. At that instant Kyuu popped out somewhere in Yzak's bed… He rubbed his eyes and then jumped off the bed and went to the table where Yzak's breakfast was set and also the bowl of fruits for him (Kyuu).

"So you don't know me now huh?" Flay yelled at Kyuu who didn't even look at her while eating the fruits on the table.

"Aiisssshhhh… you're too loud early in the morning" Yzak complained still lying in bed.

"You're mom has been calling you since 7am this morning" She said while forcing Yzak to take the phone. "Call her now!" she continued… but noticing that Yzak isn't moving she dialed Ezalia's number and when she heard the ring she placed the phone on Yzak's ears. He lazily took the phone and talked to his mom. After talking he placed the phone on his pillow then resumed sleeping.

"Hey! What did she say?" she asked the sleeping Yzak but he didn't answer. Defeated, Flay decided to exit his room; but before she could do that Stellar stormed in with a very energized look on her face.

"Master, poke poke" she said while poking Yzak. "I'm going out with Shinn today, can i?"

"Yeah fine… Mother won't be here until next week" Yzak said then get up on his feet.

Flay stared at Stellar, Yzak and Kyuu. "Seriously?" she shouted then left the room.

**Behind the Mansion**

"How the hell did this happen?" Flay was talking to herself while raking the leaves. "Since when did they become so close" she mumbled. She was so irritated that she used the rake to purposely scatter the leaves that she just raked 3 hrs ago. She was throwing tantrums when Carol with a surprised expression showed up.

"My dear what's wrong are you ok?" she asked the now sweaty Flay.

"I'm ok Carol" she said trying to collect the leaves again.

"What happened here? You were yelling and we can hear you from the kitchen" she said while looking at the mess Flay made "God knows how far the kitchen was from here dear" she took the rake from Flays hands. "Young Master called you he is in the study room"

"Probably wants me to polish his horns" she said not letting go of the rake.

"Go now you don't want young master to let you cool down his burning tail." Carol joked.

Finally Flay gave her the rake and agreed to go to the study room. "Ask someone to call Eddie here" she asked Flay before she disappeared. Flay just nodded.

"I FEEL SO ALIENATED!" she screamed.

**Study Room**

The moment she entered the room the first thing that caught her eyes was Kyuu who was being fed by Yzak with strawberries. Kyuu was in the window and Yzak was sitting on the couch near him.

"_So that monster was being bribed by the demon" _Flay thought as she approaches Yzak.

"Yes Master you called for me?" She lazily asked.

"Obviously." He answered back lazily as well.

"Well?" she can't help but try to push Kyuu off the little couch he was sitting in. But before she succeeded on laying her hands on her "supposed to be pet" Yzak caught her hands which she pulled back immediately.

"Stellar called she is on Earth" he said.

"Oh yeah?" she crossed her hands and raised her eyebrows.

Yzak held out a pink phone and tossed it to her.

"How the hell did u get my phone?" she retorted.

"In your room" he answered.

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUU JERK!" she yelled.

"I went there to get Pan's things" he said ignoring her reaction.

"Pan? What the hell is a Pan" she curiously asked.

"My pet" Yzak stood up and opened his laptop on the table. He opened Flay's facebook account and showed her the pictures of Stellar.

Flay just stood there she knows how coordinators are so it's not a surprise that he can open her account.

"When did she get there?" the thought of Stellar being on earth is what surprised her.

"Shinn was with Kira and Athrun" he looked at her who just "ohhhhed".

Yzak may be cold but he noticed Flays sad expression.

"I'm going there too" he informed her and then closed the laptop.

"Oh great" she said smiling and clapping her hands at the same time. The look on her face was pure happiness which irritated Yzak and led him to make a kind decision.

"Pack up! I'm taking you with me." He said just to annoy the hell out of her..

Flay's eyes widened "What the heck?" she protested.

"I'm having a meeting tonight and tomorrow morning" he said seriously.

"And you need a babysitter?"

"My pet needs someone to look after him"

"Where is your pet anyways?"

Yzak pointed at Kyuu.

"That's MY pet." Flay crossed her hands again.

"It's mine now."

"MINE!"

Yzak stared angrily at Flay.

"Pay for it"

"How much?"

"How much do you have right now?"

Yzak throw her his card.

"Password?" Flay looked at Yzak with content.

"X102" he flatly said.

"Fine!" she said smiling and smirked at Kyuu. "That monster is yours".

"Pack up now we are leaving in 10mins" Yzak ordered.

"I will buy my things outside." She smiled waving the card on Yzak's face.

Yzak seized the card on her hand. "I need this to enter my office." He said while trying to pull the card on her hand but Flay is not letting go.

"No problem…" she let go of the card and smiled at Yzak. "Ok I will be ready in 10mins".


	9. love letter for the readers

Dear Readers,

Haha so I'm kinda thinking of making this an AU'ish fanfic ok? So let's just think of it that way since I'm not a very technical kind of person and I'm having a hard time going that way… if the characters are OOC forgive me I don't have much experience yet haha and btw thank you to those people who liked my fic… and another thing I'm kinda short in vocabulary so that's another "I'm sorry". And as you may have noticed I'm also not into the drama thingy but I will try harder on making an impact on that side…

kkornelia thank you for always being there for me and pointing out my flaws… *hands you flowers*

fate camiswhil *hands you a trophy* thanks for supporting the cheesiness in me…

the readers please review if you have time so I will know if I have done anything wrong…

the ppl who sends me private messages *glare* I adore how private you are hahahahahaha! But im seriously taking your comments in consideration thanks a bunch ^^

With choco and pizza,

Careful


	10. What Shopping IS

**In the car**

The only thing she could hear now is the engine of the car smoothly running, it has been more than 30 minutes since the two of them left the mansion yet the last comment she heard from the guy next to her was about how a snail walks faster than she can; for crying out loud snails don't walk they crawl. She slowly turned to face Yzak but ended up turning away since he received a death glare from Pan and his new owner. The two were playing and Yzak is purposely losing just to feed the glutton pet. Perhaps he doesn't like her look? She thought for a while and sneakily checked herself; white crop top blouse, skinny jeans and a black Christian Louboutin platform. "_I don't look like a commoner do I? Or perhaps it's my new straightened hair?" _her thoughts continued on until the car stopped in front of a hotel_. "Damn it's huge! This guy certainly knows where to go huh?" _ Flay went down the car and followed Yzak to the lobby. _"How many rooms did this bastard get? God why is he not talking?"_ Flay is obviously oblivious now. Flay continued following Yzak and this time something caught her attention and all thoughts of why he isn't talking flew right out the window.

**Inside the Boutique**

Flay was browsing through all the dresses when suddenly Yzak stormed in with a this-is-not-good expression on his face. Flay held out a hand and a little annoying smirk formed on her face. "Card please?" she ordered. However, the guy didn't even waver. "You know, I won't allow this blind date, marriage blind date or whatever you call it ruin my shopping ok?" she barked because she's already itching to shop.

"Shut Up" Yzak snapped back at her.

"Card!" she snapped back at him too.

Yzak handed her the card defeated since he can't break his promise; after she received it she waved her hand asking Yzak to leave. But ran after him after a whole minute.

"Hey where will I look for you after?"

Yzak continued walking pretending not to hear her.

"Young Master!"

Yzak stopped this time. "Oh so you remember?" then walked again.

"Yayaya I'm sorry I didn't mean to it was just those clothes are really pretty and …."

There was silence…

Yzak waited again for the girl to talk…

Still silent…

Curious Yzak turned around to find the girl talking admiring something on a window. She was 10ft away from him.

"_Talking to a girl with the worst attention span huh? Kiss my ass." _(he considered that talking already).

Flay was staring at two full diamond necklaces. Yzak checked the price and an image of his mom showed up in his memory. Then he heard a chime and then a ching and then he saw Flay standing in front of him wearing one of the necklaces he saw displayed seconds ago.

"Who in the right mind would buy that?" he raised his voice. The little jewelry costs a mansion.

"Yayaya say whatever I got two of them, and who in their right mind would buy a maid something this much huh?" she smirked.

"I didn't remember buying a pet from stellar"

"Who said I'm giving the other one to her? That pesky blond" she said then skipped back to the boutique she was in earlier. But then again rushed back to follow him. "Well?"

"Second floor"

"God you're tall" she noticed thinking she's wearing pumps already.

"Go away."

Somehow the girl didn't mind and skipped back to the store.

**In the dining room (2hrs after)**

Yzak was looking rather bored or pissed no one can tell really. The girl on the other side of the table was blushing and from time to time looking at him.

"So Yzak what are your hobbies?" she asked nervously.

Yzak stared at her for a moment "Shooting people."

The girl smiled and decided to ask another question "So how do you like your meal?"

He stared at her again deciding whether to answer or not. She was asking random questions for about two hours now and she didn't even get the hint from his answers that he is NOT interested at all.

"Its fine" he finally answered. Yzak was trying his hardest not to strangle the girl coz she is obviously wasting his time.

There was another moment of silence when Yzak noticed a girl walking up to their direction. She was wearing a short black dress with silver over coat and a black brooch she was followed by two men carrying her shopping bags, She decided to take the table just beside them and quickly ordered a meal. And while waiting he approached him and handed him his card.

"Umm excuse me who are you?" the girl asked in a rather strange tone.

"You don't have to know sweetie, I'm not even interested in knowing you" she smiled.

"How dare you?" the girl snapped and stood up.

"Oh shorty you don't wanna do that" Flay warned the girl.

"Hey you two don't embarrass me here" Yzak flatly said. "And you why is your hair black?" he pointed at Flay.

"Oh I thought you hated it" she said a sign of regret showing on her face. "oh well"

"You know each other?" the girl asked again.

"God did you see I just gave him his card?" Flay who was already annoyed asked her.

"Well just so you know he is my fiancé" she girl proudly said.

"Yeah! Wake up!" Flay then turned around and went back to her table.

But still the girl didn't stop arguing with Flay so Yzak decided to take Flay up to the room.

**In the room**

"Here stay here and don't make…"

"Whoaahhhhh I call for the cherry mint chocolate!" Flay run and jumped on the bed. She pulled the comforter and excitedly took the gold covered sweet. She took half a bite of the it and run towards Yzak and shoved the other half on his mouth.

"It's good right?" she excitedly asked.

But the guy just closed the door and left. "Oh well".

**In the morning**

Flay heard the ticking of the plate. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that the sun is already up and she jumped off the bed.

"You didn't even feed my pet last night you woman" Yzak snorted.

"I'm sorry I was kinda tired after going around last night" she said scratching her head and now standing in front of Yzak.

Yzak turned red the moment Flay stood in front of him. "God damn it! Where is your pants?" she screeched.

It was then that Flay realized that she was just wearing her hanging top and underwear.

"God I thought something's wrong you gave me a fright!" she squealed.

She was covered in a blanket while she was sleeping in the loveboat bed but a taunting thought crossed her mind.

"As if you didn't stare at me the whole night"

"Do you want to die right now?" Yzak said seriously. "Hurry up we are leaving in 10 minutes".

"What?AGAIN?"


	11. Ninja Flay

**In the shuttle**

"Yzak..." Flay whispered clutching her bag.

It was then when he noticed her shaking_. _"Is this why you don't wanna go back to earth Flay?" he asked in a serious voice.

She however shook her head. "I just wanna untangle myself from the past" She said now almost in tears.

Taking note of what she might feel at that moment Yzak decided to sit next to her. "Do you trust me?"

She slowly looked up and answered him sincerely "No."

Anger flashed on Yzak's face for a split second then she felt her jerk back. "See that's why I'm scared".

"If you really wanna die now just tell me."

"Freak!" she said and tightened her grip now on Yzak's hand.

**Orb**

The moment the two arrived all they can hear was Flay throwing her tantrums at Stellar. Such as how she was so worried (not a single moment she appeared to be), how much she suffered the flight (she enjoyed it obviously) and about the things she sacrificed just to be there (huh? really?).

"Why are we here exactly?" she finally asked Stellar.

"Cagalli and Athrun's Engagement Party you silly" then she run towards two girls "Flay Flay meet my new friends!"

Flay shook hands with the two girls namely Meyrin and Lunamaria.

"By the way why is your hair stained with black?" she curiously asked.

"Nothing just gone stalking last night and this is better so people won't recognize me "she explained.

The guys following the two who were equally curious about why she colored her hair black that time ohhhhed at the said details.

**Before the Birthday**

**Inside Cagalli's Bedroom**

All the girls are making a fuss on what to wear on the birthday girls' ball even though they are prepared but the problem is they prepared too much for the said event.

"Cagalli are you gonna wear this white gown?" Lacus asked the nervous girl.

She was walking in circles and paused to answer the pink princess "I don't know Lacus what do you think he would wear?" then she started walking again.

Flay who can't take the commotion inside decided to go outside and take a walk instead. The setting of the place was really nice according to her opinion the place was decorated by a soft green and white colors and the garden was pretty lighted.

"Allster what are you doing here?" Dearka who was secretly looking for Milly appeared behind her.

She examined Dearka's appearance and gave out a couple of nods "neh~ just enjoying fresh air"

"Have you seen Milly somewhere?" he asked politely with a little laugh.

"Oh I see you just arrived huh? She is upstairs with the other girls" looking at the window where the girls are. "Don't disturb them yet they are going gaga over what to wear".

"Why are you here then?" now he asked with a little grin.

Flay just gave him a sort of non-of-your-business look "It's not what you're thinking!" then she left the poor blond behind.

She held out her phone and opened her facebook:

Flay Status:

Athrun detected he is wearing a black tux and a green polo inside.

Cagalli: Oh so should I wear green instead? Can u take a pic and post it Flay?

Lacus: no don't! Should be better if it's a surprise.

Flay: Come on Lacus I just told her what he is wearing now.

Cagalli: Unless you want us to look like a pastry later.

Lacus: Well then if you're picking the green are you going for the long or the short?

Flay: Oh I can see the ring!

Lacus: Diamond?

Mirallia: Is it big?

Stellar: Flay do my hair please.

Meer: Hey guys I should be there in 30minutes.

Flay: Who are you?

Lacus: oh Meer I thought you won't make it.

Cagalli: ok hurry!

Flay: Oh dear! Hello there Meer!

Stellar: I opened your fb and added her Flay.

Flay: I should've guessed.

Luna: Hey guys I think the guys are on fb now.

Meyrin: You were caught stalking!

Flay: oh hi there you two!

Lacus: So should Cagalli wear short or long?

Flay: Long.

Meer: short.

Meyrin: I think short.

Luna: No long is better.

Stellar: Long Long!

Mirallia: Long I guess.

Flay: you know it's funny that you talk here when you girls are in the same room.

Mirallia: Flay what is Dearka wearing?

Lacus: Did you see Kira?

Stellar: How about Shinn Flay?

Flay: 100 orb dollars each please.

Mirallia: Sneaky!

**One of the tables in the garden**

The guys are all huddled up in front a laptop bickering about what the girls are talking about.

"Why that little pest" Yzak commented from the back.

"I guess I have to change" Athrun suggested.

"Flay will just stalk you dude" Dearka smirked at his friends random decision.

"Maybe we should ask Flay what the girls are wearing too" Shinn suggested.

Flay's Wall:

Athrun Zala: Flay! Dearka and Shinn will let you use their cards!

Flay: huh?

Athrun: Tell us what they are wearing!

Cagalli: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Flay: ok whoever is the highest bidder!

And the fb commotion continued until the evening.


End file.
